I Don't Know Who To Choose
by Alien-3
Summary: Two boys, one girl! To many temptations in this world! What is a girl like Omnay to do? Find out and review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know who to Choose!

(A Sasuke and Itachi story!) I started this when I was 16 lolz

**Dream**

A girl with short black hair that gos to about her chin. She looks kinda like me, at first I thought she was me but shes very beautiful. Shes running somewhere or from something... When she looks back I can see the fear in her eyes! Then she trips and falls over...

**End Dream**

(Omnay's POV)

I wake up too "Omnay get out of bed!" Dad yells from down stares. When I opened my eyes I noticed I was already out of bed and on the floor. So I got up and mad my bed and went to the bathroom, with is connected to my room, to hop in the shower.

I got out smelling like Kyoto cherry blossoms and go back to my room in only my underwear. Then out of no where my beka little brother comes running in with out knocking! Running in after him is his little friend. I screamed "GET OUT!" and his friend gets a nose bleed. They run out and I yell "DAD!" He came running as I cover myself up. "Whats going on?" he said looking for anything that could be in danger. "That little brat and his friend came in here without knocking and saw me near naked!" I nearly yelled. He heads to Keven's room (The little brat) and I can here him yelling. When he comes out I say "Dad I need a lock!" he posed for a moment before saying "I'll think about it!" and going back down stars.

I close my door and go to my dresser. I pull out a dark green sleeveless T-shirt and some black per of cargo shorts. I went to brush my hair and looked at my reflection. It scares me how much the girl in my dream looks like me.

After I was done I went down stars to the kitchen. Keven and his friend where at the table eating very quietly._**Ha serves them right little bastards**_I think as I sit down and start eating my pancakes. Dad walks in ready for work. "I'm going on a mission and I'll be gone for 3 days!" he said, I want you two to stay with friends!" I was about to say ok when Keven said "Fine with me but I worried about Omnay! She has no friends!" I punched him in the arm and said "Shut up beka I have more friends then you! Just none around here yet!" _**Because we just moved here a month ago and every one here is annoying**_ "I can see if Fai will be ok with it!" and dad said "Alright tell me to night when you get home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first one was so short but this one will be longer! Hope you like it!

*After I was done I went down stars to the kitchen. Keven and his friend where at the table eating very quietly._**Ha serves them right little bastards**_I think as I sit down and start eating my pancakes. Dad walks in ready for work. "I'm going on a mission and I'll be gone for 3 days!" he said, I want you two to stay with friends!" I was about to say ok when Keven said "Fine with me but I worried about Omnay! She has no friends!" I punched him in the arm and said "Shut up beka I have more friends then you! Just none around here yet!" _**Because we just moved here a month ago and every one here is annoying**_ "I can see if Fai will be ok with it!" and dad said "Alright tell me to night when you get home!"*

After breakfast Keven, his friend, and me headed to school. _**Why did I have to get stuck baby sitting these fucking brats!**_ When we get closer to the school I see that snob Sasuke leaning agents a tree not to far away! _**God hes such a jerk I don't see what all the girls see in him! **_As we get closer he notices me glaring witch I didn't even know I was doing and he glares back!

Once we all got too school the brats when to class and so did I. In side my class room I hear "Omnay!" and look around I see Fai sitting in a set waving at me and I go over and sit next to her! Fai was beautiful she had long black hair tied up in a pony tall (like Deidara's hair but black) She had on some dark purple and black plaid shorts and a dark purple tang-top with her big old purple zip up sweater! Shes sweet but really shy! Just like Hinata! "Hey Fai!" I said, "My dads going out of town on a mission for 3 days tomorrow! Would it be cool if I stayed at your house?" "I wish but my big brother is coming to town tomorrow and mom said NO friends! Sorry..." She said with a sad face. "It fine don't worry!" I said.

"All right class take your seats!" Iruka sensei said, "Alright today will be the last day I will be teaching you! I will be putting your ninja teams and you will be assigned a new sensei! After I put you in groups of 3 you sensei will be waiting for you out side! Oh and we have an uneven number of you teens so there will be two group of 2!"

Iruka sensei started naming off names but I really wasn't paying attention._**I hope I'm not stuck with that stuck up jerk Sasuke!**_I look over to Sasuke who at the very same time looked my way and we were glaring one more! Sasuke finally looked away when his name was called off. "Sasuke and Omnay," Iruka sensei said, " and last Fai and Kiba! All right I had a great time as your sensei be good and your new senseis waiting out side! Good luck!"

We all head out side to meet our new senseis. _**Dame not only am I stuck with him but I'm stuck alone with him! **_I stood next to sasuke not looking at him when a man walked up to us. "Hey guy I'm Kakashi you new sensei! Come on!" He said as he walked away.

He took us to the river in the middle of the forest. We sat on big bowlders in the middle of the river. "This is easy there is only two of you! Ok I am Hatake Kakashi!" He said, _**The copy-cat ninja **_"Before we start training we need to be come a team and a family! Because we are going to be spending a lot of time together! So I want you too tell me your name, what you like the most, what you hate the most, and what your dream in like is! You can go first!" He pointed to Sasuke. _**This is going to suck**_

(Sasuke's POV)

_**This is SO dumb!**_ "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what I like is none of you bizzness, what I hate dose not concern you, and my dream none of you bizzness!" I said with no emotion even thought I pissed! _**Not only am I stuck with the Bitch who always glares at me but I get this beka as a sensei! I'll never kill Itachi at this rate!**_ "Wow thanks for sharing nothing at all beka!" the bitch who glares all the time said wail glaring at me! I just ignored her. "Well I guess that is all we're getting for now so its your turn!"

(Omnay's POV)

I said "Well my name is Omnay Rosealen, what I like most is training to be stronger, what I hate is stupid people, and my dream is to be stronger the my father!" I smiled. "Your father Mo is strong so its a good dream!" Kakashi sensei said and I just nodded. "Ok that will be all for to day we will begin training tomorrow. Meet me here at 7:30 in the morning! See-yah" and after saying that he poof away in a cloud of smoke! Leaving me and Sasuke no time to agree or disagree.

(Later)

On my way home I see Minenay out side in her garden. She's in her 20s but we're still good friends. She has short brown hair and bright green eyes! Minenay looks up and sees me coming and says "Hey Omnay." I say "Hey Minenay what are you ganna be up too for the next 3 days?" She giggles and said "Nothing why?" "Well dads going on a mission and I was wondering if I could stay with you?" I said and she giggled some more "Sure I'd love some company!" I smiled "Sweet thanks I'll see you after training tomorrow!" I ran off waving! "Bye!" She yells after me!

Once I get home I tell my dad about Minenay and my new sensei and head up too bed.

Well thats all for to day I'll post agen soon! REVEW!


End file.
